Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)
Frost Bloody Showpony Jokul Frosti Old Man Winter The Boy |occupation = Spirit of winter Guardian of Fun King of Childhood King of Wild Thingshttps://www.instagram.com/p/8g3sCNCzx9/ |home = Burgess, Pennsylvania, USA North's Workshop (sometimes) |age = 314 317 |gender = Male |species = Spirit Human |hair_color = White Brown |eye_color = Blue Brown |personality = Mischievous, friendly, fully good-hearted, fun, protective, brotherly, caring, heart-warming, naive (sometimes) |affiliations = Guardians of Childhood Believers Jamie Bennett |love_interest(s) = Toothiana |family = Jack Frost's Mother Jack Frost's Sister |friends = Jamie Bennett, Nicholas St. North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Baby Tooth, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Monty, the Elves, Yetis, Mini-Fairies |enemies = Pitch Black, Nightmares, Onyx, Bunnymund , Yetis , Phil |likes = His friends, Toothiana, having fun, children, being believed in |dislikes = Children in danger, Pitch Black, being feared, not being believed in, his friends thinking he betrayed them |powers = Cyrokinesis power over Ice Frigokinesis Power over snow Atmokinesis Weather Manipulation Physical Age Manipulation Phytokinesis (limited to leaves) Animation Free Running Fun Manipulation Parkour and Kendo (ways of the sword) Generative Healing Factor |possessions = Cape Blue hoodie Ice skates His staff |weapons = |films = Rise of the Guardians |games = Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game |books = The Man in the Moon Jack Frost Rise of the Guardians: Movie Novelization |comics = Hidden Truth and Other Stories |voice = Chris Pine |theme = JackROTG |skin = Pale}} Jack Frost is a character in the Guardians of Childhood book series and main protagonist of the 2012 animated DreamWorks film, Rise of the Guardians, ''the film the book series is based upon. He is the series' re-imaging of Jack Frost from Norse Mythology. Personality Jack was Fun, friendly, brotherly, protective, isolated (formerly), lonely, insecure, caring, light-hearted, friendly, mischevious, rebellious, anti-social, gentle, generous, and heroic. He was a care-free individual when he was younger, before he was Jack Frost. He used to have fun all the time with his younger sister and even helped save her from falling through the ice. Jack became isolated from almost everyone, especially when mortals ignored him without realizing it. After years and years of isolation, Jack Frost became used to being alone, he was what you would call a loner. However, he did not like being unseen by children. Despite his desire to be seen, he did not stoop down to Pitch's level, chosing to be seen by children who want to believe in him, not children who fear him. Before Jack was even a guardian, Jack was happy with what he did by giving children what they began calling "Snow days" and beginning snowball fights, an early sign that Jack's job was being the Guardian of Fun. Initially, Jack doesn't take his role as a potential Guardian seriously, even stating that they wouldn't want him anyways because while they are all "hard work and deadlines" and he's "snowballs and fun times." However, because he saved his human, child sister when he was a human, Jack is proven to being a true guardian of childhood. North sees his Guardian potential within, as did the Man in the Moon, Tooth, Sandy, and eventually, Bunny. According to Pitch, his greatest fear is that the Guardians will never accept him as one of them and afraid that he will fly off with his memories once Jack has them.This is proven true when he accidentally misleads the Guardians to believing he traded away Baby Tooth with his own memories. Jack became hurt and left the Guardians, who didnt even bother to hear his side of the story. Appearances ''Rise of the Guardians ''Rise of the Guardians: Film Novelization'' Jack's role in the novelization remains all the same. However, one noticeable difference is that Jack loses his staff during the final battle with Pitch Black and finds it on the frozen lake shortly after. Physical Appearance After Jack was resurrected by the Man in the Moon as a spirit, he had white hair that looked like snow and his once brown eyes had become blue. Stuck at the age of fourteen to seventeen, Jack stays in his teenager form. He had begun wearing a blue hoody that had white, wintery pattern, allegedly it was made by mice. According to Tooth, his teeth are "white as freshly fallen snow." Jack is also bearfoot, and has a magical staff shaped with a G. His fair skin had become paler. Tooth and her fairies were attracted to Jack by his looks, proving he has a charming and handsome view about himself. Before Jack was Jack Frost, he used to have brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Jack also significantly had , fair skin, and once wore a white v-neck shirt and brown vest, and his trousers and poncho were colored the same Powers Winter Magic Cyrokinesis Jack had the ability to summon snow, ice, frost, and bolts of ice. However, throughout most of his times as Jack Frost, Jack learned that he could control his own power over magic. Jack was able to freeze over an oncoming storm of nightmares without him ever realizing it. Jack is actually a very powerful individual. Animation Jack is also able to do animation, to an extent. Jack is shown to make drawings from the ice he creates on a window and bring them to life. When Jamie was losing faith in the Guardians, Jack drew a bunny and was able to bring it to life as it jumped around and unleashed snow. Ice Breathing Due to being a spirit of Winter, Jack was able to breath out cool ice, which eh blows on with a snowball that turns it into a blue color. Fun Manipulation Jack was able to manipulate fun and spread it throughout the world because Abilities Spirit Physiology Immortality After being resurrected, like all spirits, Jack Frost gained immortality. He was shown to be eternally young, seeing as he stayed at the age of seventeen. 'Battle Style' Jack has style in combat. Jack's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). Generative Healing Factor Jack easily rebounds fast, as he was able to recover fast after nearly passing out but quickly recovered when he was on North's sleigh. Later, when Jack collided with the dumpsters after Pitch threw him down, Jack quickly recovered, as he was able to protect Jamie. Relationships Family * Mother * Father *Flee - Sister Allies *Guardians of Childhood - Friends and Teammates **North - Father Figure, Teammate, and Friend **Toothiana - Close Friend, Teammate, and Love Interest **Sandy/Sandman - Close Friend **Bunnymund/Easter Bunny - Former Rival turned Close Friend and Teammate **Man in the Moon - Friend, Leader and Employer *Jamie Bennett - Close Friend, Brother Figure, and Believer *Sophie Bennett - Friend and Believer *Pippa - Friend and Believer *Claude - Friend and Believer *Caleb - Friend and Believer *Cupcake - Friend and Believer Enemies * Pitch Black * Nightmares Trivia * Jack is based on the figure of the same name and the Norse figure Jokul Frosti. However, he has more similarities with Peter Pan and Robin Hood. * Jack's signature color includes blue and white. * Errol Flynn's Robin Hood and J.M Barrie's Peter Pan are listed among Jack Frost's inspiration for William Joyce when creating Jack for his series. * Out of all his believers, Jack has a special connection towards Jamie Bennett even before he had become a Guardian.Some fans have theorized that Jamie is a descendant of Jack's sister, therefore, a descendant of Jack Frost himself, to an extent. * According to William Joyce, Jack is stuck at the age of fourteen ** However, on some occassions, the creators of the film say Jack is frozen at the age of seventeen. ** An app states Jack is actually stuck at eighteen. Rise of the Guardians App * For at least fourty four years, Jack and Bunny had a rivalry with each other due to the blizzard of '68. Gallery Gallery for Jack Frost can be seen here: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)/Gallery References Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood characters